Killed at Birth
by KennEvans
Summary: Its always about Bay and Daphne. What about Toby? Set after Pandora’s Box. A bit different, but you know, its fanfiction. And a crossover with High School Musical because Lucas Grabeel :)
1. Adopted?

**_This is my first ever fic. Still learning. And english is not my native language and I'm an asian lol so just deal with my grammar mistakes haha._**

————————————————-—-Toby is walking up the stairs, heading to his room. Today was a long day, and the dinner they had just now is just a plain fail. How can Regina hide the secret about Bay and Daphne? But being Toby, he had no right to interfere. At least he think he didnt. Its not his problem. Plus, what's past is passed. There's no point of arguing, things happened.

Upon arriving to his room, he heard his parents arguing. He look around to see Bay's door left closed. Definitely sneaked out already so he's relieve, not wanting Bay to heard the argument. He's about to continue walking to his room when he heard something weird, like he's one of the topic.

Toby lean near the door and put his ear on it, to hear it better. He didnt know his action was leading to something that is life changing.

"I cant believe Regina did this! She's hiding our daughter the whole time?!"

"John, I'm angry too but you think about it. We have Bay, our curly girl we love! She gave us the chance to take care of Bay! Dont you feel grateful to have a wonderful legal daughter?"

"Yes I know but I feels like wasting my time, taking care of 2 kids that's not mine, Kathryn. They're all teenagers now but we only get to meet Daphne few months ago. Dont you feel somewhat annoy that we're not taking care our own kids?"

"John, you know I love them both. Dont you?"

"Me too Kathryn but sometimes I do regret my decisions to take care of Toby instead of bail him in front of the orphanage house. We shouldnt take that box from the sea. Its not easy to keep this secret you know!"

"Lower your voice John, we dont want Bay or Toby to hear that!"

"Oh screw that, I'm tired of them! Can we just get to know both girls and toss Toby somewhere else?!?!

"I REALLY WANT TO TAKE CARE OF MY OWN FLESH FOR GOD SAKE!"

"JOHN! I CANT BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT, YOU..."

Toby didnt hear what Kathryn or John said afterwards. He didnt hear anything. He run to his room and shut the door. He cant believe this. Tobias Ryan Kennish is not the real son of John and Kathryn Kennish. They even regret to take care of him for legit 17 years

Toby's breath choke in his throat. He let out a small sobs. Thats why he didnt feel belonging in this family, but still, he loves them. His mind was full of thoughts, confusions, lies, disappointment. His not-so-parents hide this secret for 17 years, but then, they actually didnt want him. He felt pathetic for himself.

Toby lie on his bed. Tears didnt stop falling down his cheeks. He dont even know himself anymore. Who is he? But at that point, Toby was determined. He must find his real family.

And that was the last thought in his mind before he drifted off to sleep with all the tears.


	2. Evans?

Toby wakes up with a major headache. Maybe this is what it feels like to sleep in tears. Or maybe he's mind is just too tired with all this switched things and about his adoption.

Oh, yes. He's adopted, unwillingly. Toby sit up straight, rubbing his temple. Hoping the ache will go away. A thought pass his mind. To search for his real family, he needs to come out with a plan. He took 20 minutes of his summer morning to think for one.

He just have to act like nothings happening, like he heard nothing about the argument. And when he's alone at home, he'll dig in the Kennish store, to find any clue, about his real parents. Thats it. Brilliant.

Toby gets up and went to the bathroom, wash away all the hurts he get from being unwanted by the Kennish. Though they never say it in front of him, but still, they do act and said it behind him. Nothings different. Its just the same thing. Kennish didnt want Toby in the first place. So why bother?

He gets ready for the day and went down straight to the kitchen.

"Morning, honey" Kathryn said to Toby. He just reply with a sweet genuine smile. When actually on the inside, he's crying. To know the one who greet her is not her real mother.

"Any plan for today?" John asked, eyes gazing to the news on his hand while his mouth chewing the toast his wife made.

"Nothing much, just, spring cleaning my room, I guess" he said, smirking on the inside.

"Hmm, I dont want you to waste your time for nothing" John replied.

"Or something" Toby mutter under his breath, barely audible.

"Pardon?" John frown.

"No, I wont" Toby's eyes widen a bit.

"Good" John said, he gets up and ruffle Toby's hair then give Kathryn a peck on her cheek and go to work.

Toby had his breakfast then wait for Kathryn to go out, do her errands. Then he's alone. Since Bay is hanging out with Daphne and Regina was already long gone to Melody's, the home is his, well probably until he found out his real family. Damn, he didnt belong here.

Not long until 30 minutes later, Toby Kennish was all alone at home.

He then walk to the store, which is located beside his garage, under the guest house. Toby began digging more and more in the store. He found old toys from his childhood, some smelly socks, few baseball royal cards and more junks. But then he found a box that looks like a pirate chest. A brown golden-ish box, with some rhinestone and swarovski on it. He pull the heavy box out from it place.

He analyze it. The box was somehow looks really fancy. He look at the bottom of the box.

 ** _The Evans_**


	3. Twins?

**Idk if anyone read this fic, but I'm definitely continuing this. If you read, then please let me know what do you think kay?**

The only word written there. He started wondering is that actually his real surname? Toby shook his head. Didnt want to make any early assumption. He then try to open the box and surprisingly it wasnt locked.

The box contain few teddy bears, pillows and some soft toys. All of it was blue, which means its for a baby boy. His adrenaline begin to rush. Maybe this is his box?

Toby dig in the box. He looks for something, maybe a clue about his parents. Bingo! He found one. There's a piece of paper hidden at the bottom of the box, under a baby blue soft blanket. He quickly take and analyzed it.

There's a few words on it. Toby take a deep breath before reading it.

"Please take a good care of Ryan,

Love, VE, DE SE"

Short simple 12 words that make his heart pound. So his name from his real parents is Ryan, not just a name picked by the JK. And who the hell is VE, DE and SE? Why didnt they put their real name? And does he have any sibling? SE? Who is she or he? His mind take control.

Toby clean up all the mess he'd made and go to his room. He turn on his laptop and quickly search for something. Evans family, the first thing that pops in his mind as that was the first clue he got from the box.

Hundreds and thousands of answers displayed on the screen, he just have to find the right one.

Toby clicked on an article about a family near that is two hours from Kansas City which is in Springfield. The rich and wealthy Evans couple, a business family, that went for a vacation back in 1993 on December with their twin babies. Somewhere in Asia, not mentioned. 6 months after he was born. Then a tragedy happened when the shipwrecked during a typhoon. And they lost one of the twin in the sea. And was convinced that he's dead.

Toby's eyes wide in shock. This is all so relatable. John and Kathryn once said they went on a honeymoon at the beach back then in asia, there's where they "made" Toby and have Ryan as his middle name because they met a very cute boy named Ryan there. Now he understand. That was all fake stories. This is the real one.

And to convinced that, Toby do experienced some weird feelings ever since he was a kid. Like, he felt sad, hurt, happy for no reason sometimes. Maybe this was a twin telepathy. Yes! Everything make sense now.

Toby searched for the Evans family more. The couple are Vance Evans and Darby Evans while their daughter is Sharpay Evans.

VE, DE and SE.

At this moment of his life, Toby is 100% sure that this is his real family. He looks at the picture of the Evans, Toby is nothing different than Darby. Their blonde hair, their eyes, lips, nose, skin colour, everything.

Toby grin. Finally, he knows his real family. And thats it. He's going to find them. After all, Springfield is still in Missouri. Not that far. 2 hours by car. He's definitely searching for them today. Plus, they're all wealthy and famous people. It couldnt be hard.

Toby packed the letter, one of the teddy bear and a picture of him when he's 6 months old, just the exact age when he separated from the Evans, to convince them. He then print some evidence from the internet. Without hesitating, he rushingly go down and going to start his journey.


	4. Easy

**Yeah, sorry for the late. Because I don't think anyone read this but yeah whatever hahaha**

He met Kathryn in the kitchen, that just came back a few minutes ago.

"Hey mom" he smile to her.

"Hey honey, where are you going?" Kathryn replied.

"I just, gonna meet some friends from school, hanging out" Toby lied.

"You wanna wait? Im going to make some lasagna" she offered, uneasy to not make something for his 'adopted' son to eat.

"Nah sokay, I'm still full from breakfast"

"Are you sure? You had breakfast for like, 6 hours ago" she says while frowning.

"Positive. Hey, got to go ma, love you" he said while kissing her cheek and then left.

"Toby! Make sure you're home for dinner!" she yelled as Toby walk away.

"OK!" Toby yelled even louder, a bit annoy even.

Kathryn sigh and shook her head. Somethings wrong, but she'll find out later. For now, let's cook.

-x-

Toby start his car and toss his backpack to the next seat. He took a deep breath before starting his journey. He's determined to find his real family.

The clock shows 2.30 pm. He start off with driving to Albuquerque. Traffics not really good so he took a legit 3 hour to reach there. Toby stopped his car at a park. Where there are lots of kids and their parents watching them. He parked and get out of his car. Maybe he should ask people here.

Kinda weird to not knowing the Evans, right? He look around to ask to the right person when someone suddenly bumped into him, sending him off to the floor. Toby groan while clutching his chest. Shit, thats gonna leave a bruise.

"I'm sorry! I wasnt looking!" a voice say to him. Toby look up to see the owner of the voice. Its a guy, who's about the same age as him. With a tan skin, long brunette hair and blue eyes. He took Toby's hand then lift him up.

"Woah, you're pretty light" he said. Toby give him a look. Slightly annoyed.

"Sorry. Uhm, about just now. I promise I'll be more careful. Okay?" he offered his hand.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. I lost my focus" Toby said, shaking his hand.

That guy chuckle. "I'm Troy, by the way" he said.

"I'm Toby" the blonde boy replied.

"So, you're not from here right? I've never seen you before" Troy said, breaking the silence.

"No, I'm from Kansas City"

"Oh, pretty far. So what are you here?"

"I'm just... Hey, can you help me?" Toby said, not telling him the reason he's here.

"Sure, what is it?" Troy said, a bit suspicious as Toby avoiding his question.

"Do you know where the Evans live?"

"You mean the crazy rich Evans?"

"I guess, they use to have a girl and a boy twins"

"Yeah, that one. They live at the Inglewood Ave. The biggest house you see there, there's where they live"

"Really? Thanks! You helped me, a lot"

"You're welcome. But why do you want to meet them?" Troy ask, curiosity took over his mind.

"Just, some sort of business thing" Toby lied for the third time today.

"Oh, well okay then. See, I gotta go. I'll see you around. Take care" Troy said while patting his back and walk away.

"You too, and thanks for helping"

Troy turned around and wink. Toby blushed. Shit, he's not gay but Troy was pretty hot, he must say. Toby then walk to his car and go the address Troy told him.


	5. The Truth

**This is a crossover actually. SAB X HSM. And this is the chapter revealed who's the Evans.**

As he reached there, Toby let out a small gasp. Troy was lying. This is not house, this is a mansion. Its just the size of the Kennish mansion but still, this one looks more fancy and elegant.

Toby parked outside and walk in the driveway. He then took a deep breath, before ring their doorbell. After a few moments, the door was opened by a blonde girl, who looks just like the one in the picture on internet. She's definitely Sharpay.

"Can I help you?" she said to her.

Toby's breath choked in his throat. He's in a state of shock. Its his twin in front of him, course he shocked.

"Hello?" Sharpay waved her hand on his face.

"I, uh, did Vance and Darby Evans at home?" he asked, not knowing what to ask. He never thought it'll be this easy to find them so he's not prepared.

"Yes they are, and they're quite free right now? Would you like to see them?" she asked.

Toby only nodded as Sharpay let the door open bigger so he can come in.

"Mom, Dad, somebody wants to meet you guys" she said to a 50 years old looks like man and a slightly younger woman on the couch in the big living room.

"Really? Who?" the man said.

Sharpay gestured to Toby for him to introduce himself.

"I'm Tobias Kennish" he said while shaking the man's hand. Zitz. They both gasp. The connection, they can feel it. Like, there's something happened, something unexplainable.

"What?" the woman and Sharpay asked in unison.

"Nothing" the man replied. By his looks, Toby knows he's Vance. And the woman is Darby. Just like the one on the internet.

"Hello" Darby smiled to Toby while shaking his hand and the same thing happened. The strange connection they felt. The woman frown but Toby's expression is blank.

"Can we help you?" Vance said after telling Toby to sit down. Sharpay seat next to her father and cuddle up.

"I, um. I came across an article aged 17 years ago. About your vacation in Asia. About the tragedy happened. About your son that you lost" Toby said, calm and steady.

The two oldies expression changed. Darby look kinda scared and Vance looking anxious.

"Whats with that?" Vance asked. His tone changed from friendly to harsh in just a second.

"That baby, is me. I'm your son" he said a bit crack. Toby felt sad and happy at the same time.

"Are you kidding me? He died on the Typhoon, okay?! God, people nowadays and their ways to get money" Sharpay interrupted. She knows thats bullshit. Her parents said that her twin died, there's no way he come back alive.

"Princess. Let us deal with this okay?" Vance said sternly. He then turn his gaze to Toby. "Whats your proof that you're our son?"

Toby take out the letter, the teddy bear and the picture of him. He then showed it to them. Vance and Darby gasped. Its, exactly what they put in that pirates chest.

"Wait, you.." Vance didnt finish his sentence but stand up straight away and grab Toby's body. Unzipping his sweater, he once again gasp when he saw Toby's chest. There's a scar on his left chest. An old ugly scar Toby had ever since he can remember.

Vance was taken aback "Ryan..."

Darby squeeze his husband's shoulder.

"Daddy, whats going on?" Sharpay said.

"I thought we did it correctly. I thought he...died" Vance said, sitting down. His face was confused, same goes to Darby.

"You did what correctly? You lost me, didnt you?" Toby, or precisely, Ryan, said.

"We, just. I umh. Sorry, Ryan. The truth is, we didnt lost you. In fact, we actually, just, wanna, kill you" Darby spit out, and not in a moment, she started to cry. Feeling stupid.

"What?!" Toby and Sharpay yelled in unison.

"When you guys were born, Ryan has a weak heart, and almost die. So you had the surgery. Thats when you had the scar on your chest. But then, the doctor said you might have a complication when you grow up. We cant accept the fact that you might die later, so we did something that we regret till now. We throw you, in the sea, during the vacation, and make it look like an accident. I'm sorry, Ryan" Vance said, also started to cry.

Toby was taken aback by that statement. His face was shocked entirely. His real family, didnt want him. His freaking parents didnt want him. He thought maybe when the Kennish didnt want him, he'll go the the Evans. But seems like both family didnt want him.

"Daddy! Mummy! I cant believe you did that! He's my twin" Sharpay yelled again. She hugged Toby, her twin, long lost twin that everybody though already dead.

"I'm sorry, its not like we dont want you. We do, but. Its complicated. And, we never really wanted another son after Matt, Sharpay's brother died. I'm really..." Darby said but was cut off.

"No, its okay. I get it. Its just, you guys didnt want me. I'm okay with that. Its not like I'm that matter to you guys. Thank you, so much, for taking care of me, the first 6 months of my life. Thank you, for everything. I gotta go. Goodnight" Toby said with a fake smile, tears swelling in his eyes.

"Ryan, dont go. I dont wanna lose you anymore" Sharpay said while grabbing his hand.

"But you never had me. And, I dont think our parents... I mean, your parents want me here. You're my twin sister and I know you're always there. But this is for good. I love you, Shar" Toby said with the nickname he just come up with.

"I'm sorry, Ry. I love you. I hope we'll meet again one day" she said, sobbing even louder.

"Me too" he replied, started to walk away.

"Ryan, please..." Vance said, feeling guilty as hell.

"No, Vance. You guys didnt want me here. I'm fine with that. Goodbye" Toby said, walking faster to his car, not wanting them to follow him.

 **Too corny? Idk.**


	6. Tobias Ryan Kennish

**Last chapter for this fic. Enjoy.**

Toby start his car and drive away. He let out a sobs. What now? His real family didnt want him. In fact, they tried to kill him. Because of the heart complication he might had. And John Kennish said last night, he didnt want him too.

Toby cry harder. He's unwanted. Unloved. Unbelonging. At this point, he wish he'd never been born. Why does the world must be so cruel to him?

1 and an a half hour of his journey, Toby managed to calm himself down. Letting go all those thoughts. His eyes still red and puffy because of the crying. Toby wiped his eyes and focus on the road. But then, his car broke down in the middle of the road.

Sighing deeply, Toby get out of the car and check for the damage but was clueless. Pulling his phone out from the pocket, Toby frown when there's no service in the area. But then he realized, he used a different road from the one he used that evening. Toby grab his backpack and locked the car, decided to just walk home. He'll deal with the car later. There's no way a taxi will pass by here.

All his thoughts about both family came right away. Making his breath choked again. And the weather didnt make it any better as the rain started to pour. And just in a few moments, Toby is all wet. Great, no protection at all. Shit, he'll get pneumonia. But whatever, not like anyone care, right.

Toby's shivering harder as the cold filled up his spine. Teeth clenching. Toby has to stop few times and clutch his chest as he felt the pain in his heart. He then remember Vance said about the heart complication he might had. Its all make sense now. Maybe this is why Toby was easily startled. Always have chest pain. Get tired and winded easily. Toby's heart is weak.

He took almost 40 minutes walking to the Kennish mansion. Upon arriving home, he saw the Kennish is having a dinner.

From outside the window panel, he can see they all laughing. Bay and Daphne is in the middle of John and Kathryn. Perfect. Everything seems so perfect. Toby let out a small smile. They are happy. And their happiness matter to him.

They dont need him. His real family dont need him. Nobody needs him. Toby is just a mistake from the Evans, that should've been dead 17 years ago.

Toby sit down on the grass, he bring his knee to his chest. Clutching them while watching the family is having dinner. His stomach grumble from not eating since 9 am. But he couldnt care less.

Tobias Ryan Kennish didnt belong to anybody.

His name was Ryan Evans.

But the Evans didnt want him

His name is Tobias Ryan Kennish.

But the Kennish adopted him unwillingly.

Toby, didnt belong anywhere. As the thought pass his mind for the millionth time that night, he cry, again. Hot tears fell down his pale cheek. Toby is soaking wet. From the rain, from the cry.

Bay that is having the perfect dinner with her family as their problem was sort out, frown when she saw Toby sitting on the grass outside, in the rain, looking away. She dont know whats happening, but surely somethings not right.

"What is he doing out there in the rain?" Bay said, ponting to him. All of them turn their gaze to the blonde boy.

Before anyone could say anything, Bay quickly went outside and walk to him. "Hey, Toby. What are you doing?"

Toby look up to see Bay. He smile to her. "I love you Bay. Though I'm not your brother, or Daphne's real brother. I still love you" he said as he cry.

John, Kathryn and Daphne went outside too. Checking him out. What the hell is happening.

"Toby, what did you say?" Bay asked, utterly confused.

"I'm not a Kennish. John and Kathryn adopted me when they found the pirates chest with me in it when I was a baby. I know, both of you regret your decision to take care of me. I'm just a piece of trash, I-I, know that" Toby said cracking. As he let out a loud sobs. The pain in his heart. It hurt.

"Toby, no son. We didnt regret. We love you. Just like our own son" John said, kneeling to his side as Kathryn did the same thing while hugging him.

"What?! Thats real?! Toby's adopted?!" Bay yelled. Daphne looking shock. Still braining what's happening.

"No. You didnt love me. My real family didnt love me! They tried to kill me by pushing me out from the ship. They killed me. They didnt want me. Nobody wants me. I, didnt deserve a life in this world. You want to toss me away" he said, sobbing harder.

"No, thats not true. I was wrong! I didnt meant what I said! Everybody loves you! You know that right! We love you Toby! For who you are!" John said, half yelling. He started to cry too. Knowing that Toby had hurt so badly and dehumanized himself for what he'd said. He felt guilty.

John and Kathryn hug him. To prove how much they did care about him, how much they love him.

Toby melt in their hugs. Warming his heart and body that is bloody cold. He felt a stung pain in his chest, as his breathing is weakening. Toby smile, feeling loved, wanted and belonging. Feelings that he desperately need. He enjoy that very moment until his eyes slowly closed and everything went black.

John and Kathryn pulled away. Noticing Toby didnt move. He's at a state of unconsciousness. His eyes shut tight. His face is pale. His lips got no colour. And at their dismay,

Toby is not breathing.

"Toby?!" Kathryn said. As she shake her son, to wake him up. "Toby this is not funny!".

John put his ear to Toby's chest and he gasp a little. Its clear. His heart has stopped beating.

"Kathryn, he's gone" John said as he broke into a sob.

They all gasp loudly. Unexpected. Toby Kennish that they all love, is dead. The sweet sweet Tobias. The kind hearted, selfless Toby. They lost him.

But before he died,

Tobias Ryan Kennish, felt loved, wanted and belonging. And to know its not a dream, he died in peace.

Toby Kennish. In everyone's heart.

 **Need some wipes or tissue? Heh. Thank you to those who read my fic. I do appreciate you and your time to read this. I'll probably start another fanfiction, but HSM. Idk.**


End file.
